


【暗战】宿敌

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Kudos: 6





	【暗战】宿敌

  
提起暗黑骑士和战士，那可真是见者不寒而栗，闻者谈之色变。他俩如果同时出现于某处，那可不得了，不说天崩地裂，怎么也要闹个鸡犬不宁，对决激烈程度难以名状。足够幸运的人大约有机会亲眼看见那两人决斗时的样子：赤红对至黑，大剑劈利斧，利刃相接如雷贯耳，铠甲碰撞火星四溅，周围的巨岩土地上全是巴掌长拳头深的口子，树木被拦腰砍断更是司空见惯。暗黑骑士和战士在战斗中从不相让，哪怕是小试身手也颇有视死如归的味道，一方阴着脸沉着应对，一方则攻势如暴风连眼睛都杀得血红。  
私底下关系差倒不碍事，这俩一个家在利姆萨·罗敏萨的船舱一个常驻伊修加德基础层，私事上半年也见不到几次面。问题是这对仇人还很巧的加入了同一个冒险者小队，出任务前总要为谁做骑士今天的搭档而大打出手。毕竟谁能不喜欢完美理想的圣骑士，对骑士的喜爱大概是这对仇敌唯一的共同点。担当辅助防护的骑士揉了揉太阳穴，他性格温和不爱争执，这点和两位负责抗怪的同伴正相反。他总是如自己所信奉的骑士准则一般平等爱着两位搭档，会考虑两人不同的职业情况而恰当进行干预和保护，从不因为手中武器的变化或者输出的高地而厚此薄彼。  
目露凶光的战士抹掉脸颊上的血痕，跳到骑士眼前，握住他的肩膀：“骑士，你来选，你今天想让我俩谁来陪！”  
天性冷漠的暗黑骑士远远站着，咂舌声响彻全屋：“打不过就去搬救兵，跟个小屁孩似的，我看你还是回去接受义务教育吧挑战什么高难迷宫。”  
太阳穴已经开始突突跳疼的骑士对两位搭档比了个暂停的手势，拉开与战士之间的距离，退到争端的外围抬起头，义正言辞地宣布道：“从今往后，我二四六和战士过，一三五与暗骑同行，周日，猜拳决定！”  
他还没说完，战士就开始砸桌子抗议起来：“你以为是翻牌子吗，不行绝对不行，你知道我有多爱你，我绝不要和这个混蛋分享你！”  
这次暗骑也不甘示弱起来，他逼到骑士面前，说话声与平常不同满满的全是温柔：“全都选我吧，我比那家伙体贴多了，你别告诉我你已经忘了我只为你降下的至黑之夜。”  
两位搭档的逼问、请求、讨好、示爱对骑士而言都是耳旁风，最多只是皱皱眉的程度。的确，他深刻铭记着战士热情如火的拥抱与带血的笑容，也清楚记得暗骑冰冷的手心和隐忍的皱眉，但他发过誓绝不将私情卷入工作中，拒绝与工作伙伴产生超越友谊的感情，选择搭档时也同样铁面无私。耳边的杂音越来越吵，骑士的神经越绷越紧，当空气中响起兵器的摩擦声时他终于放弃忍耐，剑盾往两人中间一竖，掏出通讯贝叫来了小队的其他成员。  
听完前因后果，小队成员整齐划一地叹气。作为队长的诗人清了清喉咙，先开了口：“总之，先想办法搞好关系吧，让你俩同时入队也是担心骑士哪次请假可以搭档着干活，真要闹得这么僵合作怕不是要闹出人命，还不是两条命，是八条。”  
“搞好关系？和他？做梦！”被批评的两人异口同声地吼道，连手指都同时指向了对方，默契程度之高让人怀疑这俩平时是不是都在演戏。  
这时，向来沉默不语堪比哑巴的黑魔拨开人群站了出来，二话不说递给暗骑与战士一人一把门钥匙与一张写着公寓房号的小卡片。“我家。”黑魔简洁地进行解释，“最近我研究出一种让人关系变好的魔法药水，你们过去呆一夜，做下实验。”  
这事听上去特别不稳妥，但小队成员讨论许久也找不到比这更好的方法，只好以劝退做威胁逼着二人答应赴约。末了，黑魔还恶狠狠地补充道：“不要迟到，不要带武器，穿随意点，敢在我家打架一人一个核爆并且以后绝对不迂回不醒梦。”  
暗黑骑士和战士抖了三抖，最终还是在最强法系面前低了头。  
当日，暗骑和战士如约而至，见面先互相哼了彼此一脸。黑魔的房间位于高脚孤丘的娜娜莫大风车公寓中，打开门，屋内装潢吓得两人差点转身跑路。  
“我没想到黑魔法师这么禁欲一人竟然把房间搞得这么花哨。”战士走到床边，看着玫粉色双人床不知如何是好。  
“你当人人都和你一样没人要？”暗骑冷笑一声，“难得他准备的这么好，连晚餐都是双人份，可惜和你面对面吃饭实在倒胃口。”  
本想动手的战士想起黑魔的警告，只好放下拳头用嘴顶回去：“我光是和你呼吸同样的空气都要呕了。”  
四目相对，又是哼了彼此一脸。  
战士踌躇了半天，除了暗骑对面的椅子外全屋只有床可以坐人，他坐到床上，仰头倒在枕头上。“今晚我睡床，你敢过来就切了你。”说完就闭上眼睛开始打鼾。暗骑白了他一眼，也坐在桌边垂下头开始假寐。  
窗外已是夜色漫天，璀璨星光主宰了天空，月亮也自惭形秽地遮住了脸。黑魔的房间里一片寂静，本应敞开心房促进感情的二人陷入沉睡，黑魔特地准备的精美晚餐与烛光全都付诸流水。这时，一缕暗香顺着窗户缝飘进屋内，浓郁的香气融入空气蔓延至房间内的每个角落。  
警觉敏感的暗骑挑起眼皮，吸着鼻翼不停嗅闻。这味道总觉得有些熟，甜腻醉人，如同花蜜与果酱的集合体，光是闻闻就有了醉酒的微醺前兆。估计是黑魔说的能改善关系的药水吧，暗骑皱着眉头掩住鼻子，这点魔法对魔抗较高的他来说根本不痛不痒，但气味实在过于腻人。走向窗边时一个影子挡在暗骑面前，就算看不清五官，那对在黑暗中疯狂燃烧的血色双瞳他也不会认错。就算力气再大的人也受不住原初解放状态的一记猛攻，暗骑还没来得及使用黑盾战士就以迅雷不及掩耳之速把暗骑按到了墙边，烫人的喘息扑了暗骑一脸。  
魔抗过低的战士中招了。丧失理智的战士如同猛兽，一双捏住暗骑臂膀的手如同铁钳怎么也挣不开。暗骑下意识的想去握剑，伸手往背后摸了个空才想起自己根本没带武器。“这次要上拳头了吗。”暗骑暗笑，握紧拳头正要往战士脸上砸时，对方竟一声低吼撕碎了暗骑的衣服。布片飘落满地，露出暗黑骑士精壮的肌肉，他一脚踹开战士，还没弄清情况就看对方一抬肩膀就把衣服脱了个干净，褐色的皮肤一览无遗。  
“让我操，现在立刻，我忍不住了。”战士还保留着说话的能力，他咬牙切齿，每个字都是从牙缝挤出来的。  
“你在开玩笑？”暗骑警觉地后退。空气中甜腻的味道愈加浓烈，魅人的香气钻进暗骑的鼻腔，撩得他脑子里一片浆糊，看来这事与黑魔脱不了关系。香气的作用下他血液沸腾，肾上腺素不断攀升，裤裆也涨成了帐篷，他扶着墙，讪笑道：“就算要操，也是我操你。”  
“开、开玩笑。”战士已经把下身也脱了个精光，股间的性器高高立起，尺寸着实可观，“你看这个像是在开玩笑？”  
暗骑吹个了口哨：“没我的大。”  
受到轻视的战士气得够呛：“胡说！你把裤子脱了啊！”  
他话音刚落，暗骑就解开腰带，性器顶开布料，的确比战士的还要长出那么一点。战士走到跟前，弯腰仔细打量起对方的股间，对暗骑的自信嗤之以鼻：“你这玩意长是长，没我的粗，我在上！”  
“谁要和你比这个了？”暗黑骑士从不按常理出牌，他也饥渴难耐，分身蓄势待发，但高魔抗的他头脑尚且清醒，也还有余力，还不想过早认输。在战士单方面发表决断时他趁机扼住他的手腕，连同那根胳膊一起扣在背后，另一只手拽住战士的头发，迫使他仰头向上：“我操你，或者免谈，你选。”  
这魔法药的效果着实惊人，尤其对于魔法防御较低的战士而言更是致命，光是吸入就让他的前端硬到胀痛，前端也因为欲求不满而溢出了液体。战士力气尽失，刚才的猛攻已经透支了他的力量，现在根本甩不开暗骑的手。他被人压制着胳膊，大口喘气，凸出的喉结快速浮动，额头上冒出细密的汗珠，下身可耻地发颤。十二神在上，叱咤风云的战士活这么久还从未如此狼狈过。  
非自愿燃起的欲火烧得战士浑身发痒，仿佛有成千上万的蚂蚁爬过血管一样难耐，他咬紧牙关，最终还是输给了人最原始的本能。“可以，我给你操，但是要是爽不到我立刻杀了你。”  
“如果你还能有力气的话。”说着，暗骑便将战士推到了餐桌上，一桌丰盛菜肴撒落满地，全身赤裸的战士作为代替倒在桌上等待着身后的暗骑品尝鉴赏。暗骑没有急着动主菜，他舔舔嘴唇，一手按着战士倒扣在背后的手腕，一手则探到正面抓住他的胸口，丰腴的肌肉在他的挤压下从指缝中溢了出来，同时溢出的还有战士情不自禁的喘息与呻吟。  
暗骑似乎很满意战士胸部的手感，手掌来回揉捏，时不时还用手指揪住乳头搓弄几下，前胸那两颗蜜点早已挺立起来，如同战士的下半身一样肿胀。“这反应和大姑娘有什么区别，看来你很有天赋啊。”只是玩弄肉体远远无法满足暗骑的欲望，看着战士在言语的羞辱下发红的耳根才让他从心底产生了愉悦，手掌搓揉挤压的力度也不断加大，刺激得战士再也忍不住大声浪叫起来。  
“别、别捏了！”战士腰都软了，浑身冒汗仿佛刚从水里捞起来，“再捏也捏不出奶！”  
“那可说不定。”暗骑手指用力，捏得胸肌都变了形，疼得战士一声闷哼，褐色的皮肤上布满指痕。虽然嘴上不饶人，暗骑的下半身其实也已经濒临爆炸。他恋恋不舍地将手从战士胸口移开，一手继续压制着战士的后腰，空闲的手抓住餐碟里的食用黄油，想都没想就往战士翘起的臀瓣里塞，中间那穴口立刻贪婪地张开嘴，将黄油块与暗骑的手指一起吞了进去。  
战士只觉得血气上涌，一边因为被压制在餐桌上后入而愤怒得厉害，一边腰际却又不受控制地摇摆，催促着更加粗大有力的东西将自己贯穿。魔法药水从头至尾笼罩着他，这具该死的酮体本能地躁动，肉壁紧紧咬着暗骑的手指不放，融化的黄油与肠液一同流淌出来，淫秽的水声立刻充满了房间。  
“连扩张都不怎么用，下面这张嘴倒是比上面的老实不少。”暗骑抽出手指，吃吃地笑出声，手也从战士的脊背上离去。获得自由的战士松了口气，紧绷的肌肉也松弛下来，暗骑看准时机一个挺入，性器凶狠地冲撞进来，穴口的媚肉立刻向四周扩散。这一撞融入了暗骑的全力，整根柱形体都嵌入了战士体内，粗长的器官强硬撑开内壁，几乎将内脏也撞错了位。本不是用来承受性器的肠壁哪受得了这么猛烈的攻击，直捣尽头的撞击让战士疼得几乎晕了过去。  
幸运的人或许有机会亲眼见证暗黑骑士与战士在野外的激烈对决，但这世上绝对没人能看到这两人如野兽般在餐桌上交媾的场面，这凶险程度完全不亚于刀刀致命的格斗。战士一开始还想抵抗，但身后的暗黑骑士每次攻击都又深又狠，却又精准地不断撞击前列腺，那分身也如同巨剑一样，看似粗糙却精雕细琢地消磨着战士的意志，打得他浑身松散，趴伏在餐桌上大口喘息。快感如电流从前列腺流便全身，液体不断从铃口分泌出来滴落在地板上。乳尖跟着大幅度的动作在木质桌面上摩擦，但这粗糙的触感非但不能解渴，反而搞得胸口更为寂寞难耐，战士不得不伸手捏住自己的乳头反复揉搓挤压才免于发疯。  
暗骑似乎极为享受战士的后穴，他一直保持着强而有力的抽插，频率不慢反快，勃起的茎头顶得战士浑身发颤。偶尔，他会坏心眼的停下动作在入口处摩擦会，磨得战士不得不自己向后动腰主动吞入他的性器。望着战士贪婪至极的屁股，暗骑扬起手，手掌狠狠落下去的时候内里一阵紧缩，这触感美好得让他想要尖叫。不得不说，从上俯瞰性器没入穴口的视觉快感比身体的快乐更加让人欲火焚身，再加上从侧面窥到的战士那仿佛受到了虐待般的屈辱表情更是美妙至极，暗骑竟然不知不觉上了瘾。  
这交欢与其说是甜蜜，不如说是一种煎熬与掠夺。药水的作用让战士的身体愈发敏感，每寸皮肤都如同点了火般滚烫，下面蕾口牢牢攀住那粗大的欲望体，肠道谄媚地吸食着对方的性器，猥琐扭动的腰际仿佛在大吼着想要更多。战士被操的已经发不出声，他无助地闭着眼，嘴唇一张一合如同搁浅的鱼，只觉得后面的肠道又热又麻，仿佛不再属于自己一样。这具肉体已经被开阔到了最深处，战士甚至产生了一种可怕的错觉，觉得自己的肉壁已经被凹成了暗骑性器的形状，再也无法恢复原状。  
“射在里面你没意见吧？”暗骑话中带着笑意，下流至极，战士没有搭腔，这更加深了暗骑的征服欲。他双手抬起战士的屁股，性器向下顶，嵌在肉体里的欲望向深处又贴近了几分。性器开始膨胀，顶端不断撞击深处的媚肉，勃发的茎头仿佛筑巢的野兽般盘踞在湿热的内部不愿离开。  
危险的信号让战士打了个激灵，他扭动着身体试图逃脱，这是他作为男人最后的尊严。“等、不要，不要在里面！”战士嘶吼着，可惜他的努力只是白费，身体紧密的嵌合让他插翅难逃，所有的挣扎只能让他的内部更加紧致，紧绷的情绪逼得精液从雄起的前端喷射而出。  
肠道的痉挛刺激着暗骑的分身，他感觉自己涨得厉害，忍不住想要用精液填满身下的男人。他再次将性器从后穴抽出，在发出一声咆哮后使出全力向前挺近，勃起的茎头凶狠地嵌入战士的身体，在内部打了个结，他终于还是射在了战士滚烫潮湿的穴口深处。  
这之后战士便没了意识，倒在桌上昏迷不醒。暗骑将分身从他体内退出，空气中甜腻的味道已经退了五分，冷风激得他清醒了不少。他走到窗边，用力摔上窗户，恶狠狠地咬住牙关：“这天杀的黑魔法师，下次不给你打几发退避我就不是暗黑骑士。”  
隔天，暗黑骑士与战士出现在小队成员面前。他俩已经换上了战斗时的铠甲，没有骂骂咧咧没有冷嘲热讽，身体间距保持在正常礼貌的范围内，看上去如正常战友一般无二。骑士欣慰地点点头，上去给两位优秀的搭档送去亲密的拥抱。  
“真是太好了。”骑士感动地几乎要喜极而泣，“你俩的感情真的变好了些，我能察觉到你们两人身上似乎有从未出现过的氛围，这是个好兆头！”  
“是吗？”暗黑骑士挑起眉毛，看了看一边的战士，“关系好不好我不清楚，但是昨晚的确发生了些让我俩关系变得不再一般的事。”  
战士没有插嘴，他笑着望向骑士，如往常一样给予了骑士一个巨大而温暖的熊抱。  
小队成员挨个献上掌声后便宣布今日休息，大家决定一起找家酒吧庆祝暗黑骑士与战士的言和。作为主角的两人并未表现出应有的快乐，而是走在队伍末尾，仿佛身外人一样沉默。进入酒馆前，战士突然拽住了暗骑的手腕，暗骑以为自己要挨拳头，转头时却看到战士那红透的耳根与羞愧难耐的纠结神色，这让他立刻明白了一大半。  
“喂，今晚有空吗？”战士不情愿地张开口，手背因为攥拳而青筋暴起。  
“有。”暗骑讪笑着点头，俯身凑到战士耳边，话语如同魔药般侵蚀着战士的大脑，“可别迟到，你懂，我最讨厌等人。”  
  
END


End file.
